I will always return
by Tempest2004
Summary: On his way back from a business trip, Chase stops off and gets a gift for his wife. Please R&R!


I hope you guys like this. I really worked on it until I got it right. So here it is!

Disclaimer: I only own Melanara, the young woman, the shopkeeper and jewelry. Everything else belongs to Christy Hui. I refuse to acknowledge the WB since they pulled it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase suppressed a yawn as he returned home. After a four week Major Villain conference, he was tired and just wanted to get home and hold his wife. He smiled when he thought of her. Her auburn hair, bright blue eyes and lithe body, he put an extra burst of speed in his flight, but soon slowed again, trying to save his energy. Melanara would not appreciate going to look for him. He had wanted to fly, to wake up before getting home. Now he was regretting his decision, but teleporting while tired was just plain stupid. Besides, he could end up in wall and Melanara would laugh her pretty head off at him and wouldn't be able to pull him out until much later. He really wanted to sleep in his own bed.

_I hear the wind call your name_

_It calls me back home again_

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

_Oh it's to you I'll always return_

He stopped just outside of a small village and landed in the local, wooded area and entered the village, some of the shops were still open and Chase wanted to pick something up for his beloved. Walking into a jewelry store, the young woman behind the counter smiled coquettishly at him and he held up the hand with his wedding ring, silently informing her he was off limits. She sniffed and turned away, making Chase chuckle lightly. An older man walked out and Chase did a double take. He could have sworn it was Dashi, but Dashi had been dead from more than a 1,000 years. Still, Chase couldn't rule out reincarnation. Dashi had enough good Karma to come back as the next Dalai Lama. Not that his mischievous personality wouldn't resurface.

"Can I help you with something, good sir?" the shopkeeper asked as Chase approached. Chase gave him a friendly smile and walked up to him.

"I'm actually looking for something for my wife. I've been away for business for a while and she'll be happy to see me and miffed if I don't bring her something. She's not materialistic, she just likes her jewelry." Chase said confidentially. The older man laughed and Chase found himself liking this old timer.

_I still feel your breath on my skin_

_I hear your voice deep within_

_The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong_

_It's to you - I'll always belong_

"I know what you mean, I always take whatever new jewelry I get home to my wife so she can take what she wants and give me prices for the rest of it." he said and looked closely at Chase. "Don't I know you, young man?" he asked, peering at Chase. Smiling, Chase shook his head.

"Maybe in a previous life. What can you tell me about that ring?" he said, diverting the subject. The older man got the hint and followed along.

"That ring is solid gold, no worry about green fingers from this store, the gem is a real pearl, imported from Australia. I have an idea, why don't you tell me what your wife is like and I'll see if I can pick something out for her. It's a little game I like to play. It keeps my mind sharp you know." he winked and Chase grinned genuinely. 'You don't need help keeping your mind sharp, you just know I have terrible taste in jewelry. Thank you, old timer. You're going to save me from the wrath of a better warrior than I am.' he thought, but only nodded.

_Now I know it's true_

_My every road leads to you_

_And in the hour of darkness_

_Your light gets me through_

"Well, she comes from a family of hardheads. Her hair is a bright red and matched only by her temper. She loves the color blue and whatever she wear's goes with those gorgeous ice blue eyes of hers. She doesn't like to take no for an answer and I adore her." he said dreamily, thinking of his love. "And her birthday is in November, if that makes any difference." he added. The older man laughed and walked over to a wall with a safe and gold hawk eyes watched his every movement as he came back with a square shaped black velvet box. Taking off the lid and tucking it underneath, Chase let out an involuntary gasp.

_Wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun_

_Bathe in your waters - 'cause you are the one_

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you - Yeah I'm on my way home_

Sitting on a black velvet cushion, was a long necklace, inlaid bright sapphires and brighter topaz stones. It sparkled in the light of the shop and Chase took the box from the man, laid it on the counter and gently removed the necklace, looking at his from the length of his arms. He smiled and took a closer look at the sides of the necklace and smiled wider. Sapphire and Topaz stones were laid alternately until they reached the center of the necklace which dropped down into a pendant that held two large Sapphire's leading down to a larger Topaz stone so it would sit perfectly in the middle of a woman's chest area. Chase could already imagine Melanara wearing it.

"How much will that be?" Chase asked, but the older man wasn't standing there anymore, he was at the wall safe and came back with a smaller box. Looking curiously at the small package the older man was offering, Chase accepted and opened it. It was a pair of Sapphire teardrop earrings.

_Oh I hear the wind call your name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

_Oh it's to you - I will always return_

"You're going to bankrupt me, I see." Chase laughed, reaching for his wallet, but the older man shook his head.

"No, take it. On the house. I made it myself, I was saving it to give to right person. I can see now you're the right person and your wife will love it." he said, Chase smiled and nodded, gently picking up his gift.

"Here, take this. No, I insist. Consider it a gift from a friend, to help with the store up keep." Chase said and pressed a few thousand dollars into the man's hand. The older man looked down in surprise and when he looked up, Chase was gone.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. Wait till Melissa hear's about that strange young man." he said and pocketed the money.

_I wanna swim in your river - be warmed by your sun_

_Bathe in your waters - 'cause you are the one_

_I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone_

_I can't wait to see you - yeah I'm on my way home_

Chase held the precious gift tightly against his chest, not wanting to drop it as he hurried home. The brief stop had restored most of his energy, more than enough to get home, and he was anxious to give the necklace and earrings to Melanara. Smiling, he remembered the look of surprise on the old man's face when he handed him that 8,000 in cash. It was just a drop in the bucket for Chase, who had no need of money, but used it anyway. He added another burst of speed. He could just see the light from the volcano. He reached home in no time and landed infront of the door and pushed it open.

_Oh I hear the wind call your name_

_The sound that leads me home again_

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

_Yeah, I'm on my way_

Creeping up the stairs, Chase was as quiet as a mouse as he slipped into their bedroom. Melanara was asleep in a chair and a book was on the floor by her feet. 'It must have fallen off her lap.' Chase thought silently as he set the packages down and removed his armor. He walked over this sleeping wife, boxes tucked securely in one hand and kissed her hand, waking her up gently. She moaned lightly and stretched, blinking owlishly until she saw him clearly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Returning the kiss, Chase pushed her back after a moment and held up the boxes, one in each hand. She looked at them curiously and then back up at him.

"What are these?" she asked, Chase smiled at her and nodded his head at the boxes.

"Open them and find out." he said. Giving him a slightly suspicious look, Melanara opened the first box and gasped, much as he had. Her eyes lit up like stars when she saw the necklace in the firelight.

"Blessed Trine. It's beautiful." she said, Chase grinned, silently thinking that the old man was right.

"Open the other one before you thank me." Chase urged gently and Melanara gasped louder when she opened the earring box.

"Where did you get them?" she asked. Chase smiled.

"From an old man who's forgotten more about life than I'll ever know and coming from me, that's quite a lot." Chase smiled and laughed as Melanara leapt on him and kissed him over and over again.

_I will always return_

_Yes I will always return_

_I've seen every sunset, and with all that I've learned_

_It's to you I will always, always return_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R!


End file.
